With advances in information communication technology and semiconductor technology, an electronic device can provide various multimedia services to its user using various application programs.
To enhance competitiveness of the electronic device, electronic device manufacturers offer various multimedia services and various electronic device designs. For example, the electronic device can include a slim structure for user portability or an internal battery (integrated battery) structure for the design.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.